<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【J禁／智翔】Under the Sea by Yuki_guo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294614">【J禁／智翔】Under the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo'>Yuki_guo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J禁／OS [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＋與實際團體無關<br/>＋高中生O x 人魚S</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>智翔 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J禁／OS [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【J禁／智翔】Under the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那個如泡沫一般稍縱即逝的畫面，大野智到現在仍然記得很清楚。</p><p>　　昏暗中穿過海面撒下的一片日光，他沉浸在濕氣中，看見彷彿是切開畫面後落下的傷口，艷紅得令人暈眩，卻在游動的瞬間散發出好看的螢藍。<br/>　　他想要伸手抓住，而有著男性人類樣貌的人魚只是擺動著偌大的尾鰭游向自己，抓住了他的手臂，向後一拉。自己的身子輕盈地好似這個會將人吞噬殆盡的大海也不過是無重力的空間，人魚的鱗貼上了他的腳踝，有著奇妙的觸感。<br/>　　大野智的視線從好看的鱗片移到了人魚的雙眼，意外的發現就連雙眼也是好看的烈紅，他忍不住伸出了手，人魚沒有反抗他的碰觸、甚至眉頭也沒有皺一下。<br/>　　拇指指腹磨蹭過了柔軟的下唇，他傾身試圖親吻，人魚卻笑了起來，他噘起的嘴唇是那麼地好看，讓大野智無心判讀對方的唇語－－翔。他這麼猜想道。<br/>　　他的名字叫做翔。</p><p>　　人魚伸出了纖細而白皙的指尖，緊扣住他曬得黝黑而呈現反差的手，十指緊扣。對方張嘴開闔的動作讓泡沫從唇角洩漏，往上掙扎著破滅，大野智的意識逐漸昏沉，在還未能聽見人魚欲想傳達的話語之前。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　人們說，人魚會天色昏暗的河岸或礁石邊，以美麗的外表與歌聲的美妙迷惑船隻，使其失去方向而沈船。<br/>　　大野智在素描本上以鉛筆草草地畫起了圖，直至同學拍著他的肩說老師在找他，大野智一回神，這才意識到自己再度畫下了那個悠游的身影。</p><p>　　有些年紀的大人說著未來的重要性，關於選擇、關於工作，關於那些莫名定下的比較與層級，大野智看著桌面上乾淨的志願表，寫下了自己的名字。<br/>　　離開職員室時，外頭的喧囂從剛開起的門縫中洩漏而出，與他自身的沉默成了強烈對比。看向窗外時暮日正好灑落天邊，他清亮的眼睛也因而暈染了橘。大野智眨了眨眼，決定遵從心中強烈彰顯著的想法。</p><p>　　他來到了海邊。<br/>　　人們說，人魚是不祥的象徵。大野智看著平靜的海面波光粼粼，唱起了歌來。遠方的船隻並未能聽聞他唇角湧出的音符，只是在無邊無際的界線邊漂泊，如海鳥般在空中遨遊，天際線與海平面模糊而沒有盡頭。<br/>　　大野智想到了翔，想到了人魚代表的那抹絳紅，比眼前的夕陽還要顯眼。他能否被自己的歌聲吸引而來呢？赤著腳踩踏的沙灘從肌膚開始發燙，隨著血液流到了他的眼眶。溫柔的風把他過長的金色劉海給吹起，小馬尾以橡皮筋隨意紮起，他卻覺得此刻是否披頭散髮著會更加合適。</p><p>　　就算自己在此刻消失了，也一定不會有任何人發現吧。</p><p>　　手裡抓著的白紙被自己不自覺握緊的拳給蹂躪，又在慌張地想要鬆開之際被強烈的海風給吹走，悠悠蕩蕩地由海面托住。大野智沉默了下來，沒有多想、靠著一股直覺地往前走入海中。<br/>　　他的視線還未與海切平，卻一腳踩空而沒能抓住任何東西，驚慌失措之際，方才一瞬劃過的想法佔據了腦海－－就算在此消失，也不會有人發現吧。對死的恐懼在這剎那之間消逝，大野智任由身子下沉，而意識逐漸模糊的瞬間，一抹體溫抓住了他的手臂。<br/>　　是被他的歌聲引來的人魚嗎？大野智只看到了漂亮的鱗片，隨著陽光透射海面的波光粼粼而發光，雙眼是熱烈的紅色，很美、美得泫然欲泣。但要是眼淚落下了，也只會被鹹水稀釋而成為這透明世界的養分罷了。<br/>　　是翔吧，肯定是的。大野智努力想看清對方的臉龐、試圖記住所有片刻的畫面，就失去了最後的意識。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　髮絲上頭吸附的水流順著輪廓滑落到了沙灘上，大野智掙扎著張開了雙眼，刺痛感攀附在被烈日直曬的肌膚表層，他卻覺得左胸彷彿被藤蔓糾纏，痛不欲生、卻又真實得感受到自己仍舊活著。<br/>　　他左手臂黏著的紙早已爛去，肺部渴望空氣的慾望太過強烈，反噬著讓大野智忍不住劇烈咳嗽，腰背都彎了下去。失去氣力的雙腳發顫著無法支撐身軀，讓他只能暫時坐在原地，打上來的海浪貪心地從自己身上奪取東西，最終只得到了對大野智來說已像是廢物一般的白紙而已。<br/>　　大野智抓了抓被鹹水抓覆著乾澀的髮尾，這才發現自己的髮圈早就斷裂、在那些掙扎的動作之間成了大海的祭品。<br/>數秒後就消逝在自己視線內的白紙，橘黃到刺眼的夕陽、一望無際而空無一人的沙灘。大野智暗忖道，果然就算他就此消失，也沒有任何人知道吧－－或許人魚除外。<br/>　　稍縱即逝的想法被他牢抓在手中，大野智忍不住想要奔跑，讓風撫過又髒又濕的面頰，讓空氣竄過仍在滴水的髮絲。<br/>他踩穩了步伐、跑了起來，背向大海、頭也不回地。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　現在的他還做不到。<br/>　　全身髒兮兮地回到學校，邊被大力斥責、一邊接過全新的志願表。大野智想著，眼裡是數小時前毫無跡象的熱烈，像是火焰的末梢一樣，令人無法移開視線。<br/>　　草草填寫上的新的字跡，一樣的名字，未能知曉的未來像是玩笑一樣輕易地被寫下，又要如何實現，大野智不清楚，但是想要的事情明確地落在心底，像是得到了水的滋潤、綠芽終將仰頭向天、生長茁壯。<br/>　　想再看人魚一眼，再看到那樣美麗的鱗片，好看的雙眸，想觸摸看看、想要和他說話－－想要的事情太多了，現在的他還做不到，但總有一天會的。<br/>　　大野智揣著沉重的心思，只盼望能等到那天到來，翔還會與他擁著相同的夢想，在一樣的地方等待著他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>